In analog integrated circuitry there is often a requirement to provide a precise ratio of currents based on a reference current. Providing such currents is commonly accomplished using current mirrors.
Modern integrated circuits typically operate with reduced supply voltages, in order to conserve energy and to accommodate low voltage digital circuits. As the components within integrated circuits continue to shrink, circuit breakdown voltages typically decrease and supply voltages decrease accordingly. Because of the lower supply voltages within modern integrated circuits, power supplies used for current mirrors and other analog circuitry may be constrained to operate with reduced supply voltages. Accordingly, the voltage available for the functioning of current mirrors is decreased and performance may suffer. Because of decreasing supply voltages, circuit parameters may have an increasing effect on the current provided by current mirrors. Accordingly, there is a need within the art for improved biasing techniques for use with current mirrors.